Antlion
(Legitimacy Kingdom codename, real name unknown) is a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object stationed in the Rio Grande District that serves as the border between the Capitalist Corporations and the Information Alliance home countries.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Design The Antlion has a static electricity float directly below its spherical body and four arms attached to the top which have thick stakes and countless secondary cannons. On the right side of its body, it has its main cannon, a rapid-fire beam cannon, and it also has a rod diffuser on the left side.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 5Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 9 Technology As suggests, the Antlion is specialized for combat in the desert. It uses the four arms attached to the top of its body to drive thick stakes into the soft sand to grab at the ground and pull the main body along for powerful short dashes in any direction. Besides its main rapid-fire beam cannon (that can approximately fire a shot every 2.5 seconds),Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 12 the Antlion has a diffuser it uses to scatter a hail of rod-like projectiles into the surrounding area. The projectiles are a single spear when fired, but they will open up in midair so they can set themselves up on the ground as several meters long tripods. The tripods look like the pyramid-shaped barricades made of metal bars that prevent parachute descents. Once deployed the tripods vibrate and use resonance and high-frequency waves to manipulate the sand of the desert, creating artificial quicksand for an area of several kilometers. While the undulating sea of quicksand is a frightening and dangerous obstacle to normal soldiers and vehicles like tanks, it can't really obstruct an Object's movements. However, the Antlion used this sand manipulation to pull up several of the giant mines deployed in the Rio Grande District to mess with the Baby Magnum's repellant, creating an opening even if it was just for a fraction of a second. Additionally, the Antlion can arrange iron sand on the surface of the desert in such a way that it cuts off or guides the earth's magnetic field so as to manipulate the trajectory of its rapid-fire beam cannon's electron beams, curving their path mid-air like a snake to target an enemy and counter the normal evasion technique used by Elites of predicting an attack's path by the cannon's movements and targeting lenses before it's fired. The Antlion's Elite also claimed to be capable of manipulating sand to stir up the static electricity repellant that had soaked up into it and stop the Baby Magnum's movements for five whole seconds, which would net enough time for it to fire its main cannon twice. Specifications *Class: Desert Border Interception Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in land battles *Length: 170m *Armor Material: 1cm x 1000 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic propulsion system *Top Speed: 590km/h *Main Armament: Rapid-fire beam cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, artificial quicksand generating high-frequency vibration rods diffuser, etc *Main Color: Khaki Chronology Dance with Noble Sister The Antlion engaged the Baby Magnum in combat when the 37th launches a mission to recover the remains of a Legitimacy Kingdom transport plane that had been shot down in the Rio Grande District. The Antlion's sand manipulation and electron beam bending capabilities gave it an initial advantage over the Baby Magnum. Quenser and Heivia later saw the two Objects pass nearby while still fighting each other, easily destroying the minefield and the Capitalist Corporations robots that had been sent to kill the 37th's soldiers. The Antlion detected the two and tried to shoot them with some of its secondary cannons, but the attack was interrupted by the Baby Magnum's lasers, and the two Objects resumed their fight as they moved away from the area. Shortly after the 37th discovered the true cargo of the transport plane and the plans of some members of the Legitimacy Kingdom to harm the Capitalist Corporations through the distribution of drugs in their home country, the two Objects ceased their fighting, both badly damaged by the encounter and with both Milinda and the Antlion's Elite claiming to have been close to winning the fight. In the end, Milinda apologized for causing trouble, and the Antlion's Elite stated their conviction of stopping the Home Treatment Proposal from happening, adding that if the Legitimacy Kingdom didn't investigate and deal with the issue, it would be a real war next time. References Category:Objects